primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.3
Note: This wiki is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.3 is the third Episode of the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis A anoamly opens at an old peoples home and Tree Creepers attack pensioners can the team deal with this incursion? Meanwhile Lester takes Jess job while she and Danny go after Patrick Plot An anomaly opens up in a bedroom of an old people's home and a Tree Creeper comes through and it is followed by another then another then another until 5 Tree Creepers come through and one runs into the lounge and attacks on pensioner and the midwives help some of the other pensioners but are killed in the process until everyone in the room is killed and only the tree creepers are left. At the A.R.C Matt tells Emily about what his second version said. Suddenly the Detector goes off and Jess hacks the CCTV and is horrified to see all the body's and Matt and the team rush down there as quickly as possible. Once there Jess helps them locate the Anomaly and it is imminently locked. Suddenly a Tree Creeper attacked a soldier and Emily and Abby fire their EMDs but it does little effort and the creature kills the soldier and leaves. Jack then asks what are the creaturess and Emily says they are disgusting creatures and highly dangerous. At the A.R.C Lester goes over to Jess and Says she has won the questionnaire compittition and the reward is that he takes the persons job for the day and the winner gets to do whatever they want to Jess then imminently takes the The comp from her ear and gives it to Lester and she leaves the chair and he sits down on it. At the the old people's home the Army arrives and a soldier is killed by a Tree Creeper Matt then contacts the A.R.C and is shocked to see Lester answer and tells Lester that the Army must leave imminently as they are getting in the way and Lester contacts the Army and they leave imminently. Elsewhere in the A.R.C Jess goes to the Menagerie to watch the creatures and is greeted by a playful Rex,Sid and Nancy and watches in happiness. At the hub Lester gets a call by the minister and is told Ethan has broken into a Jewry store and has been stopped in London Lester says he will get someone onto it. Seeing Danny walking past he sets him onto it Jess then walks in and says she will do it to and the pair go off after Patrick. At the home Becker and Jack go to the lawn and see a Creeper go into the nearby forest and follow it. While Matt and Emily go to the kitchen and Matt tells Emily that he thinks the second Matt might be talking about the home office Emily then asks what is the home office and Matt replies by saying it's related to something called the Claudia Brown mystery and says Claudia was a woman that was apparently erased from a timeline and replaced by Jenny. But before Matt can continue talking about what his second version meant by "before they arrive" they hear a noise in the hallway and turn round to see a Tree Creeper about to attack and it misses Emily's EMD shoot and it flees up to the roof and Matt and Emily follow it At the anomaly site Connor hears a strange noise and he and Abby investigate and see a Baby creeper and it's two siblings and Abby says they must be a family and calls they others and tells them what's the situation is and tells them not to kill the parents. At the the shopping centre Jess and Danny drive around until they see Ethan and Shoot it but he misses the shop and Danny orders Backup imminently. At the forest near the home Jack sees the creeper go up a Tree and Becker fires several shoots but misses each time until Jack shoots it in the Back and it falls onto the ground unconscious. On the roof of the home the other adult creeper begins roaring and notices Matt and Emily and flees but Matt shoots it and it falls of the roof onto the ground Dead. The surviving creeper and it mates body are but back through the anomaly and the baby's follow. At the shopping centre Ethan runs into and Ally's and is cornered and Raises a knife but Jess shots him several times and he collapses unconscious. Later everyone returns to the A.R.C and Ethan is put in the prisoners room and Lester explains why he was on the detector causing everyone except him to laugh. At Matts flat he explains that his second version must have meant people where arriving but he does not know why but says he must find answers soon before "They arrive". Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn Creatures *Tree Creeeprs *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) Setting *Old people's home *A.R.C *Forest *Matt's Flat Cancelled story idea It was Originally planned for this Episode to start of with the team dealing with Future Predators and Later dealing with Triassic creatures in a block of flats. However the council would not give permission to use the flats but instead give permission to use an old people's home and by that time Public demand for a tree Creeper return story grew so the crew changed the story idea Trivia The tree creeper on the roof acted mainly the same to how the Creeper of the roof of Episode 4.3 did and died in a similar way. Gallery P3.jpg|The poster for the Episode Un.jpg|The Creeper on the Roof Po.jpg|A creeper about to attack a pensioner Mu1.jpg|The army retreating from the home L.jpg|Jess Greeting Rex Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval